


plenus solis et ortu solis

by sunshinedonghyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedonghyuck/pseuds/sunshinedonghyuck
Summary: this is just an excerpt,, I don't really know if this is worth finishing but pls tell me what you think





	plenus solis et ortu solis

**Author's Note:**

> this is just an excerpt,, I don't really know if this is worth finishing but pls tell me what you think

  the taller of the two blushed and looked away, afraid of interacting with the smaller boy that he had heard so much about. how could one boy be so beautiful? he couldn’t believe that he was actually going to debut in the same group that the boy was in. just the sight of the sunshine boy had him so flustered. this is the boy that he had been crushing on since he saw in in the firetruck music video. two years is a long time to harbour a crush on someone. 

  kun and jungwoo always tried to get the tall boy to confess to the other but he would always brush them off and say he was too shy, and now that he’s here standing almost five feet from the boy that he adores, he knows that he would have made a total fool of himself and he also knows that he most likely will before practice is over. 

‘xuxi what are you doing, we only have one more hour to get this choreo down before we have to go to the studio”, he hears someone shout at him. 

“oh sorry, hyung”

xuxi didn’t really know why he was so afraid of the boy that shined brighter than the sun. he didn’t feel like he was allowed to speak to donghyuck and he just couldn't figure out why he was so intimidated by him, when he seemed to be the sweetest boy on earth.


End file.
